Percy Jackson, The Lost Avenger
by Hishi writes
Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone and has nowhere to go. Everywhere but the forest. As Percy retreats to the forest, he trains. Read how he reintroduces himself to the world, and also to a new set of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV

I had packed my bags and was ready to leave.

Ambrosia, check.

Nectar, check.

Mortal medicine, check

Food, check.

Water, check.

Torch, check.

Clothes, check.

Riptide, obviously check

Armour, check.

A bunch of other stuff I would need if I were to run away from camp, check.

Yes, folks, you heard here. I'm running from camp. Why you may ask? Well, I'm not in the mood to face what happened or talk about it. Well, more like I'm not ready.

Tears were running down my face like a waterfall, replacing the dry tears. Yes, you heard the impossible again. Percy Jackson, defeater of Kronos, Bane of Gaia herself and the conqueror of a many more Titans, Giants and monsters, was crying.

I hurriedly stuffed everything in my bag and left the Poseidon cabin, and rushed straight towards Thalia's tree, with Plus sitting there peacefully. As walked away, none of the campers took one look at me. No one. Not even my closest friends, not even Chiron, and especially not Annabeth. I was hoping for this just to be one long demigod nightmare but according to my luck, it wasn't.

Within minutes, I stood beside the border, looking out into the real world, with no protection from the monsters that resided there, under the oblivious note of mortals.

I took a deep breath and planted my feet on the soil on the other side. I took another step forward, and I was free. As I was about to leave, I heard a sound like when a bullet passes through air, and then a rustle from the Big House. I looked over my shoulder to see the Big House rocking from left to right. Then a piece of metal flew at me at a supersonic speed. It smashed into my arm, and I expected it to crunch my bones in the arm, thinking it was a farewell gift from the Hephaestus cabin. But instead, it latched onto my arm and spread around it.

I looked at it with fascination. It was a circular shape, with lots of different engravings, both patterns and words in English, Greek, Latin and some other languages that I couldn't understand. It looked like a combination of black, gold, red and grey. I also noticed that the engravings were shifting and changing, and liked like things that happened in the past, like Zeus cutting his father, Kronos, up.

Only because of my heightened senses, I heard a gallop come from the big house, which turned out to be Chiron. I glared at him with my wolf stare, custody of Lupa, and my gaze hardened. I quickly turned away and ran off into the forest.

The first thing I thought would be to create a new life, most likely in the forest because I would put my parents and my baby sister at harm if I went there. The only problem would be the Hunters of Artemis, which is a big problem.

After running for what seemed like an hour, I came across a hidden, but beautiful open area next to a waterfall, and laid down on the fresh green grass. I pulled out a golden drachma and spoke in a raspy voice, "O Fleecy, do me a solid and show me, Sally Jackson."

The air in front of me shimmered gold, and an image of my mom at her home with my sister appeared. Surprised by the sudden call, she called out, "Paul, honey, come over here please"

I heard heavy footsteps and saw my stepfather, Paul, come into view. He squinted at me, and recognising me he exclaimed, "Ahh, Percy, how wonderful it is to see you. Haven't seen you in a long while. How is camp?." After he said that I had to compose myself to not get angry and calmly replied, "That's the reason I have messaged you."

At hearing this, my mom frowned, and put my sister in a baby high chair. "What happened Percy? You haven't left camp, have you?" She asked in her motherly tone.

I then proceeded to tell them what happened. After a long and difficult session of explaining how I was betrayed by everyone, even Chiron, I then spoke about what I was going to do next, "I can't come home to you because I will bring danger to my baby sister. I can't go to Olympus because most of the gods hate me, so I have decided to live in the forest. I will try to communicate as much as I can. But for now, that's it." I said with obvious sadness in my voice.

"Percy, dear, I doubt I can change your mind with that stubbornness of yours, so good luck." my mom said, tears dripping down her cheeks like rain. Paul, looking in the same state as my mom said weakly, "good luck Percy. You have been an amazing step-son, I am proud to call you my son. I hope I will see you again." I then nodded at them, my cheeks dry with fresh tears, and I swiped through the Iris Message. The image of Sally, Paul and my sister remained in my head as I laid in the grass crying. I cried for a long time until I realised where I was.

I stood up and had a look around me. The clearing that I came across was perfect; the waterfall gave fresh water, there was enough space, the bark of the tree was just right to light a fire, there was a source of berries and fruit from the trees. You may be wondering how I know these things, but when you go on quests for the gods for two to three years, you tend to pick up a thing or two when camping on the wild.

My mental plan so far looked like this:

1\. Build shelter before night

2\. Sleep

3\. Get water

4\. Get food

5\. Make hunting tools

6\. Survive

I know, a very complex plan. I saw some wood and sticks that were good enough to make a temporary shelter, so I went to get them and after half an hour, it was complete. I stood back and rated my work. It wasn't pretty, but it worked.

I then decided to have a wander around the area, I needed to know where I would be camping around. I headed towards the east side. The area seemed to have a steady source of fruits, something useful for when I run out of the food that I brought.

I trudged on into the forest, maybe ten miles, and I came across an opening, where there was a faint view of the New York skyline. A building with a large "A" was capturing my attention. Odd. Luckily, I was nowhere near it. I knew that this could be a possibly be an escape path if my camp was found. Battle strategies were being made in my mind but I pushed them away for later. I continued on for half an hour, and I came across many wild animals: deer, rabbit, squirrels, elk to name a few. I would easily be able to hunt or food.

Seeing that it was still around 4ish, I thought to go through the rest of my list. Seeing that a waterfall gave me fresh water and I was already hydrated, step 2 was done. But to make sure, I took out 4 empty bottles of water and went up to the edge of where the waterfall became a river and sat on the bank. I laid them beside me, balancing them on a few nearby rocks. I controlled the water to split and a stream of water separated from the waterfall. I then directed them into the bottles. To know that it was fresh, I evaporated it so it turned into water vapour. I felt the salt from the water go into the air. The fresh water was then directed into the bottles, and I did this until all for bottles were full. I then made sure that the stream of water reconnected to the waterfall, and let my concentration fade. Done

Step 3 was also done because I had enough food to last me a week. I sorted through my bag to see how much I brought. I saw a bunch of protein bars, so I took one and snacked on that.

Making hunting tools was next on my list. I headed out into the woods, carefully to remember where I came from. In this trip, I found 30 sticks perfect for 2 pairs of hunting knives, a spear, 4 throwing knives and a bow with 20 arrows.

You may be wondering, Percy, are you mad!? Why use a bow, you're the worst in history! Well to answer that … I saved multiple of Apollo's children and did a few quests from him, which was enough for him to take off the curse of a child of Poseidon not able to learn the bow and arrow. It's quite mind-blowing, and I'm surprised he hasn't taken it back granted what happened at camp.

I carried a few sticks my backpack, some in my hands. It took me about 10 minutes to get back to camp, and as soon as I got back I put a few in my makeshift home and started to make a spear. My skill at making one was superb. I used a knife that I took from that camp and used that to sharpen and craft my spear. I quickly finished it and moved on to the hunting knives. After finishing the four, I noticed it was getting dark so I put them safely in my bag and set my spear by side. During the creation of my future tools, I saw the metal thing twitch when I did certain things, but I dismissed it without a thought. It seemed to be acting like a living creature.

Anyways, I flopped myself on my makeshift bed. The first day was finished and I lost myself to Morpheus's realm.


	2. Percy Jackson The Lost Avenger Chapter 2

**_So after forever, I'm back. Sorry for not doing anythin if you were expecting something. But here's a chapter._**

Percy Jackson The Lost Avenger

Chapter 2

Percy POV

I woke up to Apollo's sun chariot riding along the skyline. It reminded me that I would be away from that life forever. I felt a little tingle on my left arm and saw that piece of metal that flew at me from camp. Today, I saw that it had images of people in a forest or jungles of sorts. They were either hunting, searching or exploring, and it was also glowing a light yellow, green and brown. It seemed like it was telling me what to do. Then, they all morphed into a vision of the Hunters of Artemis in some forest with someone who looked a lot like me.

He was dressed in an Ancient Greek Tunic held a bow with an arrow armed, looking deeper into the forest. He had various kinds of arrows in his quiver, which was on his back. Celestial Bronze, Silver and Metal tips. It was surprising that he was probably a son of Poseidon and was using a bow and even more surprising that he was a male around the Hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself. It took me a whole minute to realise that this was my brother.

My mouth merged into a bitter expression. I continued to watch them. Finally, all the hunters pulled their bows and aimed at the direction of the rustle, which was a bush. They shot and a cry of pain was heard. A man tumbled out of the bushes and Artemis strode up to him and said, "You have been found, betrayer of Olympus. You will pay for sins, now come with us, boy." She said with obvious disgust. Then, in finality, she said, "None runs from us and escapes". The image faded away and the metal turned hot in warning for a few seconds, before changing to a more comfortable temperature. I felt a breeze of air sweep under the metal as it loosened. I let out a sigh of relief of how good it felt.

Just a few moments after, I heard a rustle somewhere north of my position. Coincidence, I think not. I went out to investigate, and it turned out to be a wild squirrel.

I decided to carry on enhancing my temporary camp. I hunted deer for my lunch and dinner, cut down trees and brought rocks and stones to improve my hut. After all the pointless hours of lecturing Anna - she gave me, I had a brief idea of architecture. I guess I ended up listening to her after all.

I continued this routine until about 4, and that was when I began training. I went out and went hunting for monsters. I came across 4 lone hellhounds, a group of 5 empousa and a few other monsters. Nothing I couldn't handle.

I returned to camp late at night and went to sleep. As I drifted off to sleep I thought to myself, "I could get used to this"


End file.
